Preparativos e Provocações
by Sarinha Myuki
Summary: Essa é a continuação da fanfic "Uma Família se Forma". Milo fica maluco e ansioso com seu casamento, Hyoga aproveita para atormentá-lo por não tê-lo perdoado pela surra que levou de Camus e, por sua vez, Camus sofre as consequências da briga entre eles. AVISOS: CONTÉM RELAÇÃO ENTRE HOMOSSEXUAIS, NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA - PODE CONTER PUNIÇÕES FÍSICAS DISCIPLINARES, NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.
1. Capítulo I - O Dissimulado

A situação na casa de aquário não era nada fácil para Milo, porque Hyoga estava um verdadeiro dissimulado. Na frente de Camus, se desmanchava em mimos para o escorpiano e quando o Mestre virava as costas só faltava dar um tiro naquele que considerava um estorvo em sua vida.

Milo estava absolutamente focado no casamento, se dividia no chá-bar, no noivado, no casamento civil e no religioso – sem contar na grande recepção que planejava. Passava todos os dias em degustações de buffets, mostras de decoração de mesas e escolha de DJ e banda.

Camus não aguentava mais, pensava que vomitaria se tivesse que provar sequer um bem-casado. Não aguentava mais ter que escolher entre as opções absolutamente sem importância que Milo lhe dava... Terra-cota ou Cor de lavanda para os arranjos? Terracota? Isso lá era uma cor?

Em meio a toda essa confusão, Hyoga se portava maravilhosamente bem. Trabalhava conforme seu castigo no escritório do Santuário, ajudava nos afazeres domésticos de casa e tratava Milo bem na frente do Mestre. Camus estava satisfeito com Hyoga e cada vez mais casado da histeria de Milo que só pensava em casamento e reclamava de Hyoga.

Camus não sabia que as reclamações de Milo eram justas, que Hyoga estava levando o escorpiano à loucura absoluta. As caretas pelas costas do Mestre, a bagunça em sua papelada de preparativos do casamento, os telefonemas que dava para os fornecedores se passando por Milo para desmarcar compromissos para os quais Milo acaba comparecendo e dando de cara com a porta.

Milo começara a ficar nervoso demais, não apenas com Hyoga, mas com a descrença de seu noivo...

– Chega Milo! Você está nervoso com tantos preparativos e descontando no pobre do Hyoga!

–** POBRE DO HYOGA?** - Gritava Milo – **POBRE DE MIM QUE TENHO QUE AGUENTAR O PATO TONTO BAGUNÇAR MINHA VIDA E VOCÊ NÃO FAZ NADA!**

– Milo, páre de gritar... Assim é impossível conversar...

– **NÃO HÁ NADA PARA CONVERSAR! OU VOCÊ ACREDITA EM MIM OU NÃO!**

– Amor, eu não digo que não acredito em você, apenas acho que o stress que você está passando está afetando seu julgamento – Disse Camus calmamente se aproximando de Milo e colocando suas mãos em seus ombros para iniciar uma pequena massagem – Porque não deixamos essas coisas de casamento mais tranquilas, menos festa...

– **MENOS FESTA?! ERA SÓ O QUE ME FALTAVA** – Milo colocou as mãos na cintura e começou a falar de maneira estridente – **EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR DE...**

Foram, então, interrompidos por Hyoga que chegou com um copo de chá de maracujá gelado nas mãos e disse educadamente.

– Milo, trouxe essa chazinho para você se acalmar...

– **SEU MOLEQUE DE UMA FIGA! NÃO ADIANTA MAIS FAZER ESSES TEATRINHOS NA FRENTE DO CAMUS!**

Camus virou as costas e fechou os olhos, achava absurdo Milo tratar Hyoga que tentava agradá-lo a maior parte do tempo daquele jeito. Porém, assim que Camus virou as costas, Hyoga sorriu para Milo e deu uma pequena cuspida no copo e mexeu com o dedo.

– Camus, ele **CUSPIU NO COPO**!

Camus revirou os olhos e pegou sua pasta de trabalho.

– Estou cansado Milo, vou trabalhar...

Hyoga sorriu para Milo, estava feliz por conseguir o que queria. Sabia que os separaria de um jeito ou de outro, dessa vez agia com inteligência e não com rebeldia. Os separaria a qualquer custo.

Milo respirou fundo algumas vezes e saiu também, tinha que visitar alguns fornecedores do chá-bar deles. Faria um com o tema "branco e preto", cheio de fotos dos dois e convidaria todo o santuário.

Havia problemas com a lista de convidados, não sabia ao certo quem convidar da parte de Camus – já que ele simplesmente disse que não tinha convidados. Milo estava decidido a resolver os problemas de infância que Camus insistia em ignorar.

Milo estreitou os olhos pensando sobre todos esses assuntos e ainda ter um adolescente chato tentando tornar as coisas ainda mais difíceis. Tentou colocar a cabeça no lugar e ser mais esperto que Hyoga, não cederia aos joguinhos infantis dele.

Se era guerra que o loirinho queria, era guerra que ele daria. Um pequeno sorriso torto escapou do rosto moreno do escorpiano, uma alegria quase velada, ele lutaria com toda a força para se casar com seu amor.


	2. Capítulo II – Dois Adolescentes

**Capítulo II – Dois Adolescentes**

Milo acordou e se espreguiçou vagarosamente com um longo bocejo até se jogar de bruços novamente na cama, era incrível como cada noite ao lado de Camus era inesquecível para ele. Obviamente às nove da manhã, Camus já estava no escritório há muito tempo.

O escorpiano estendeu o braço até o telefone sem fio e discou o número de seu amado em meio a um novo bocejo preguiçoso.

– Mô? – Disse Milo com uma voz arrastada e preguiçosa.

– Fala Milo.

– Cadê você?

– Milo, você sabe que estou trabalhando. O que quer? – respondeu Camus ocupado, segurando o telefone com o ombro enquanto mexia nos papéis a sua frente.

– Hum... Podemos almoçar juntos?

– Eu vou ter que degustar algo para o casamento?

– Não...

– Eu vou ter que escolher entre duas cores quase idênticas para algum tipo de detalhe do casamento?

– Não...

– Eu vou ter que escolher algum tecido para a fita do bem casado que você dará de lembrancinha no casamento?

Milo se irritou um pouco e cortou logo aquela conversa.

– **Não, Camus, não. Eu só quero conversar com o meu noivo, será que eu posso?**

Camus revirou os olhos ao outro lado da linha se questionando o que Milo aprontava agora.

– Ok, Milo, ok. De qualquer maneira você precisa assumir que está um pouquinho imerso em questões do casamento, ultimamente não fala em outra coisa. Se quer almoçar comigo sem problemas, mas você sabe que tenho apenas uma hora.

– Eu sei amor, eu sei... Vamos apenas ter um momento só nosso.

– Milo, agora preciso desligar, tenho uma reunião. Deixei Hyoga estudando em casa, ele tem prova na escola. E ah, deixei o café da manhã pronto para você, fiz os ovos do jeito que você gosta, torradas, geléia, suco... Enfim, dê uma olhadinha minha vida. Preciso ir.

Disse Camus desligando o telefone. Milo sorriu se enrolando novamente nu nos lençóis desejando não levantar naquele dia tão gostoso, mas sabia que precisava. Ele se levantou e se vestiu lentamente e se arrastou até a cozinha após escovar seus dentes e cabelos.

De repente Milo parou, Hyoga estava sentado na mesa com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele havia comido tudo que Camus preparara para Milo, obviamente no intuito de provoca-lo.

– Estava gostoso Hyoga?

– Hum, uma delícia! – Hyoga sorriu e piscou para Milo que tentava se conter para não reagir, afinal, não iria entrar no joguinho do menino.

– Você sabia que esse café da manhã era meu?

– Claro que sim.

– E por que comeu?

– Porque sim, Milo.

Hyoga respondeu com desdém e Milo virou as costas em direção ao quarto para pegar sua pasta e sair. Quando Hyoga viu que não conseguiu provocar Milo, ficou extremamente nervoso.

**– O que que é hein? Acordou sem fome?**

– Ah Hyoga, estou cansado das suas criancices. Não aguento mais você desmarcando meus compromissos, sumindo com as minhas coisas, fazendo mil e uma caretas. Não vou mais perder meu precioso tempo tentando te mostrar o quão infantil e imaturo você tem sido... Camus uma hora vai perceber o eu você vem fazendo e...

**– Meu mestre é um idiota! Ele não enxerga que você não presta para ele, que não traz nada de bom que...**

Foi a vez de Milo interromper.

– Você só pode ser masoquista! Você não viu a surra que levou da última vez que decidiu atordoar seu mestre? Você perdeu completamente o juízo, pato? Depois não adianta vir choramingar para eu te ajudar a se safar, porque não vou!

– E quem disse que eu preciso da sua ajuda? E, outra coisa, dessa vez eu não estou provocando meu mestre, seu babaca. Acho bom desistir dele por bem, porque eu não vou parar nunca. Vocês se pegando eu até aceito, mas essa palhaçada de casamento eu não vou engolir!

– Mas Hyoga...

Hyoga saiu deixando Milo sozinho e olhando para a mesa. Ele ficou assim por alguns segundos, até se formar um sorriso e ele pegar a câmera que deixou atrás do vaso que mostrava tudo que Hyoga fez e a conversa.

– Bom, eu ainda não sei o que vou fazer com isso... Mas tenho certeza que será útil um dia.

**oOo**

Chegara a hora do almoço e Milo estava com seu jeans justo e escuro, com uma camisa preta de seda e sapatos pretos esperando ao lado da porta de Camus, com as mãos no bolso.

Camus saiu da sala com aquela cara de quem estava com a cabeça no trabalho ainda. Logo se assustou quando foi agarrado pelo colarinho e beijado praticamente à força por Milo.

– **Milo, AQUI NÃO! **– Disse um envergonhado Camus entre os dentes a fim de não aumentar mais ainda a ceninha que Milo fazia em seu trabalho.

Milo rio, colocando o braço node seu amado e saiu quase saltitando, apontando coisas na rua e elogiando seu noivo a todo o tempo. Em pouquíssimo tempo Camus relaxou e se deixou levar por aquela forma de ser tão leve daquele seu eterno namorado adolescente.

**TRIM**

O celular de Camus toca, ele atende e fica com um sembrante sério, encarando Milo.

(continua... COMENTEM, ISSO FAZ AS ATUALIZAÇÕES VIREM MAIS RÁPIDO :D)


	3. Capítulo III - Prejudicando um Amigo

_Alguns recadinhos antes de postar. Primeiramente, desculpem pelo sumiço! Como postei em meu perfil, é difícil pra mim me comprometer com prazos nisso que é lazer, pois trabalho, dou aula, faço mestrado, tenho família, amigos e, as vezes, parece que somente euzinha não dou conta de tudo com o que me comprometo... Mas saibam que não esqueci vocês e que vou tentar, de verdade, postar com mais frequencia._

_Como agradecer devidamente quem me faz voltar e escrever? Blorry, Tina (honey, i loooove your reviews!), XxLininhaxX (vou mostrar tudo isso que você quer ver, minha companheira de Saint Seya rs), Nah (desculpe pela demora), Leninha13, Diana, Anônimo... Obrigada de coração por não me abandonarem :)_

**Capítulo III - Prejudicando um Amigo**

- O que foi meu fofucho congelado?

Milo pergunta preocupado com a face consternado do seu noivo ao telefone. Camus franze o cenho e faz sinal para Milo ficar quieto.

- Entendo, ele ainda está na escola, correto? Vou agora mesmo até aí.

Camus desligou o telefone pensativo.

- Ah, claro que é coisa do pato frito das arábias!

- Milo...

- Não, sem Milo, sem nada. Ele sabia que eu almoçaria com você e decidiu estragar tudo!

- Milo...

- Não, você não enxerga! Ele ouviu que eu vinha almoçar com você e decidiu atrapalhar...

- **CHEGA MILO**.

Camus gritou no meio da rua, o que assustou Milo. Camus não era de escândalos, não chamava a atenção para si e muito menos gritava em público. Milo abriu os olhos, preocupado, enquanto Camus lentamente abaixava a cabeça para a calçada.

- Hyoga não está se sentindo bem, parece que se envolveu numa briga e o diretor quer falar comigo.

Milo encarou Camus, percebeu que ele realmente acreditava que a crise rebelde do loirinho havia passado e que se ele não jogasse esse jogo, Hyoga acabaria por ganhar essa disputa. Por um momento pensou em mostrar o vídeo que fez com a câmera digital que estava em seu bolso, mas desistiu, sabia que aquilo iria magoar seu amado.

- Bom meu amor, se quiser podemos ir juntos ver o que aconteceu.

Camus sorriu para Milo, pegou na sua mão e se dirigiu até seu carro. No caminho fez algumas ligações de trabalho enquanto Milo se perdia em seus pensamentos.

"Se o pato quer medir forças, não tem problema"

Camus chegou até a escola, correndo mais do que o costume. Tinha receio que houvessem machucado seu filho, respirava fundo se acalmando e se reprimindo pela tola preocupação, afinal, seu filho era um dos cavaleiros mais forte que conhecia.

Milo acompanhava Camus em silencio, com a dor de vê-lo se remoer por pura imaturidade do filho. Por um segundo, se lembrou da sova dada no menino há algum tempo, se questionando sobre a eficácia desses métodos.

Como ele poderia fazer o loirinho enxergar?

A batida da porta o tirou de seus devaneios. Milo piscou duas vezes até mirar Camus impaciente pela sua demora. Rapidamente, tirou o cinto de segurança e saiu do carro seguindo Camus que andava ainda mais rápido do que o costume.

Ambos chegaram à sala da diretoria, surpreendendo-se com Shaka que aguardava nervoso junto com Aldebaran.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Camus aos companheiros, visivelmente nervoso, batendo na porta do diretor impaciente.

O diretor, ao perceber que todos os pais estavam no local, abriu a porta. Todos entraram afoitos, se deparando com a cena: Shun tinha o nariz sangrando e chorava inconsolável, Jabu um olho roxo e o braço enfaixado e Hyoga o lábio inchado.

Cada cavaleiro de ouro correu para seu protegido, a fim de verificar os ferimentos. Quando todos viram que não se tratava de nada muito grave, passaram a questionar sobre o que aconteceu.

- Diga Shun, o-que-aconteceu? – Perguntou Shaka com uma voz que denotava perigo. Shun olhava suas mãos sem parar de chorar.

- Shun... – Shaka voltou a advertí-lo.

- O... (snif) O... Hyoga... – Shun começou a falar, amedrontado. Mas logo foi cortado por Hyoga que estava olhando com cara feia para Milo enquanto Camus olhava para Shun.

- Eu o salvei!

Hyoga sentenciou seu heroísmo, todos olharam para ele.

- Jabu estava importunando Shun, procurando briga. Eu tinha que fazer algo.

Shaka olhava para Shun, via que algo ali não se encaixava.

- É verdade, Shun? – Shaka perguntou, todos sabiam que ele não admitia mentiras.

Shun olhou para Jabu que estava indignado com a versão de Hyoga e depois para Hyoga, de quem tanto gostava. Se viu encurralado.

- **SHUN**... – Shaka dessa vez elevou o tom de voz. Camus colocou uma mão em seu ombro como quem pede alguma calma, os amigos se entre-olharam.

Shun não respondeu, apenas olhou para suas mãos, chorando, e sacudiu um sim com a cabeça. Jabu, prontamente, pôs-se a gritar.

- **Isso é mentira! É mentira! Eu apenas conversava com Shun e Hyoga chegou nos atacan... AI**!

Jabu parou de falar quando seu mestre, Aldebaran, agarrou sua orelha. Milo sabia bem que aquilo tudo era armação de Hyoga, que sorria com os olhos ao ver que tanto Shaka quando Albebaran haviam acreditado nele.

- Calma, Deba! – Disse Milo – Ainda não sabemos o que realmente aconteceu.

- Está mais que claro para mim. – Albebaran dizia torcendo a orelha do pupilo – Mas vamos ter uma loooonga conversa quando chegarmos em casa.

Milo olhou com o cenho franzido para Hyoga que sorriu. Shaka viu a cena e estava um pouco desconfiado, mas confiava cegamente em Shun, que jamais ousaria mentir.

Aldebaran levou o menino arrastado para fora, após ouvir sobre a suspensão dos três garotos por uma semana da escola. Shaka mandou Shun se levantar e Camus decidiu se pronunciar.

- Diretor, se foi Jabu que tratou de iniciar a briga com Shun que não revidou e Hyoga apareceu para ajudar, não me parece muito justo que todos sejam suspensos.

Milo colocou a mão na cara para esconder sua reação, não acreditava que Camus havia caído na história como um patinho.

- Não interessa quem começou, os três brigaram e infringiram regulamento escolar. Se Shun tinha problemas deveria ter procurado a mim ou a algum professor. Hyoga agiu com violência e não toleramos esse tipo de atitude aqui.

Camus apenas concordou com a cabeça, puxando Hyoga gentilmente. Shaka puxou Shun sem tanta gentileza e olhou para Milo, ficando um pouco para trás de Camus e dos meninos para que pudessem conversar.

- Algo está errado.

- Sim, tenho certeza que Hyoga não é esse herói da história.

- Sim, Milo... Mas ao mesmo tempo Shun jamais mentiria.

- Hyoga é manipulador, e ninguém enxerga isso...

Shaka fez uma cara de "paciência", afinal, ninguém podia provar nada naquele momento. Milo respirou fundo vendo Camus abraçar o filho como a pessoa mais justa do mundo.

Shun e Shaka foram embora, Camus mandou que Hyoga esperasse com Milo enquanto comprava algo na cantina.

Assim que Camus saiu, Hyoga trocou a face sofrida por um sorriso largo.

- Estraguei seu almoço, né?

Milo não respondeu, apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. Hyoga, ainda rindo, colocou ambos os braços atrás de sua nuca encarando as nuvens.

- Eu vou tornar sua vida um inferno, você sabe disso, porque não desiste dele?

- Porque eu o amo, e amo você também seu pestinha. E morro de medo do que Camus vai fazer com você quando descobrir que...

- Não seja idiota, ele vai acreditar em quem? Em mim que agora sou o filho perfeito ou em você que é a louca histérica com casamento?

- Hyoga, você não está pensando...

- Ah, cala a boca. Você é um idiota.

- Olha como fala comigo, você me deve respeito, em breve serei seu pai com papel passado e tudo! E mais, me explica o que aconteceu nessa escola hoje, não me parece que a culpa foi de Jabu.

- Meu pai? – Hyoga riu – Você é um bosta. E claro que a culpa não foi de Jabu, enganar vocês é tão fácil, eu bati em todos, vi Jabu se engraçando com Shun e...

- Hum... Ciúmes?

- Porque você não vai pra put...

Camus começou a se aproximar, Hyoga percebeu e deu um abraço apertado em Milo.

- Obrigado, Milo. Obrigado por estar aqui comigo, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês.

Camus sorriu e disse.

- Vamos agora. Vamos deixar você em casa para fazer o que quiser e precisamos voltar ao trabalho.

- Camyu, ele se meteu numa briga, não seria melhor que ele não pudesse fazer o que quiser?

- Ele defendeu um amigo, meu amor. Não me parece algo que mereça um castigo, diferente de Jabu que agora já estaria debaixo do meu cinto se fosse meu filho, onde já se viu..

Milo pensou em Jabu e tremeu indignado com a injustiça, precisava falar com o amigo taurino antes que cometesse uma injustiça com o filho. Assim que entrou no carro desligou o gravador que usou em sua roupa para deixar mais uma prova do comportamento absurdo de Hyoga.

Todos voltaram para o seu destino, Hyoga vitorioso, Camus orgulhoso e Milo preocupado com o que fazer...

...continua...


	4. Capítulo IV - Rompendo Laços

_Vamos lá, estou com "dedos nervosos" por escrever bastante rs. Por isso a atualização veio tão rápido e com mais reviews ficará mais rápido ainda. Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou um pouco dramático para o meu estilo, não gosto muito de drama, mas as vezes as histórias pedem um pouco. Fica aqui meu super super super obrigada Runa, Rafa e Sissi18 :)_

**Capítulo IV – Rompendo Laços**

Milo estava pensativo, precisava colocar um fim naquela situação. A primeira coisa que fez foi ligar para Aldebaran e colocar sua versão dos fatos sem muitos detalhes, queria evitar fofocas ou que seu amigo fosse tirar satisfações com seu noivo.

Foi quando olhou no relógio e se lembrou da reunião com a banda do casamento, desesperado, pegou as chaves do carro e foi correndo até o centro na sede da empresa, nem ele próprio acreditou que chegou em apenas dez minutos.

Olhou-se no espelho para ajeitar os cabelos e deu graças aos deuses por Camus não ter visto ele correr tanto dirigindo, seria uma bronca descomunal na certa. Desceu no carro, o trancou e correu até a campainha.

- Olá, sou Milo, tenho uma reunião as 15:00 com a banda Viva.

Um silêncio fez-se do outro lado, até que com um resmungo alguém abriu apertou o botão que abria a porta. Milo estranhou, sempre foram tão simpáticos com ele até agora. Subiu as escadas, dessa vez ansioso, pois falaria com o maestro.

Quando chegou na sala se deparou com três homens de braços cruzados e faces nada amigáveis, enquanto a moça o olhava assustada. Milo, não entendeu, pensando não ser algo com ele se antecipou, estendeu a mão em cumprimento e disse:

- Boa tarde, senhores! Estava ansioso para vê-los!

A face continuou a mesma de todos eles e ninguém lhe retribuiu o cumprimento.

- Er... Tudo bem por aqui? – Milo perguntou meio sem saber o que fazer com aquela situação, na verdade, achou muito pouco cortês o modo como o atendiam.

- COMO O SENHOR TEM CORAGEM DE VOLTAR AQUI DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE NOS MANDOU E DA FORMA COMO TRATOU A LIDIA?

Milo olhou para trás, pensando haver alguém lá além dele, alguém que deve ter feito algo muito ruim com essa empresa. Quando viu que era o único e alvo dos olhares, perguntou perplexo.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Explicar? EXPLICAR? Você quem nos deve explicação! Como manda e-mails ofendendo todos nós, liga aqui e ofende a Lídia como se ela fosse um nada e ainda volta aqui com essa cara lavada! Pois saiba que somos bem relacionados, e se depender de nós, você não terá nem banda nem DJ para tocar no seu casamento!

Milo parecia não entender, num lampejo pensou em Hyoga e sua mente clareou.

- Vocês disseram que mandei e-mails, certo? E que distratei essa senhora por telefone, certo?

Os homens acenaram concordando.

- Pois bem, eu nego. Por acaso vocês têm esses e-mails e a gravação telefônica, afinal, uma empresa grande como vocês sempre grava as ligações.

Os homens tinham, e pareceu fácil providenciar tudo. Milo, com a gravação e os e-mails na mão, olhou para eles e disse:

- O filho do meu marido não está lidando bem com nosso casamento e vem tentando sabotá-lo como pode. Não posso provar nada para vocês agora, mas posso pedir desculpas de antemão pelo que ele tenha lhes causado.

Milo fez uma pausa e olhou para Lidia.

- Eu não sei o que ele disse para você, mas você é uma linda mulher, sempre simpática ao telefone, sempre sorridente pessoalmente e SÓ merece elogios está bem? Não deixe que ninguém lhe faça chorar.

Então, Milo olhou para os diretores da empresa.

- Senhores, eu não fiz isso. Sugiro que comparem minha voz com a da gravação posteriormente. No futuro trarei o menino aqui para se desculpar com todos pela confusão. Não quis causar incomodo, e após isso, espero que repensem tocar no nosso casamento, pois realmente os considero os melhores da cidade.

**POV Milo**

Os senhores viram que eu falava sério e concordaram meio relutantes. Eu ia ler e-mail por e-mail e ligação por ligação para ver qual foi o tamanho absurdo que Hyoga fez para deixar todos assim.

Voltei ao carro, olhei para o banco, os e-mails, as gravações, minha máquina com o filme, meu gravador com a confissão. Eu tinha dossiê contra o pato, mas não queria usar tudo isso sem cautela. Camus ficaria furioso, poderia fritar o picolé amarelo e ele deveria acreditar em mim e não em provas...

Respirei fundo ouvindo a fita de Hyoga xingando a mulher e ameaçando estupra-la ao sair do trabalho, matar toda a sua família – ele teve até o cuidado de descobrir o endereço da mulher para falar na gravação. Eu fiquei realmente assustado, mas logo me acalmei, Hyoga não era um psicopata, era apenas um moleque mimado.

Eu respirei profundamente, a brincadeira havia acabado. Ele estava fora de controle. Mudei a direção do carro bruscamente, eu precisava falar com Camus.

**POV Camus**

Um dia corrido, sem dúvida alguma. Almoçar com Milo era sempre uma surpresa, boa ou ruim... E ultimamente ele tem implicado tanto com Hyoga que chega a me dar nos nervos. E essa história de ter de ir até a escola de Hyoga então...

Mas ao menos uma coisa boa nisso tudo, meu filho é um ótimo garoto. Machucou-se para defender um amigo mais fraco de um brutamonte! Agora só preciso colocar Milo nos eixos que nossa família finalmente ficará perfeita.

Agora preciso voltar para os meus afazeres, provavelmente vou chegar em casa tarde e...

**Fim do POV de Camus**

Camus absorto em pensamentos em meio ao trabalho é interrompido por uma ligação de sua secretária.

- Alô? – Disse aborrecido, não queria ser interrompido, como já havia dito para sua secretária três vezes naquele dia.

- Sr. Camus, me desculpe, mas o Sr. Mi... – Nesse momento, antes que a mulher pudesse terminar de falar o nome do noivo, Camus tirou o telefone do ouvido assustado com a entrada abrupta de Milo em sua sala e desligou o telefone.

- Milo! Mas que diabos!

- Camyu, eu precisava falar com você – Disse Milo sem fôlego por ter corrido do estacionamento até lá.

Camus fechou os olhos, como quem procura alguma paciência.

- Sente-se, meu querido. O que você precisa? É algo com o casamento?

Milo revirou os olhos ao se lembrar que tinha mais uma degustação marcada e a perdeu indo correndo conversar com Camus.

- Não, meu amor, na verdade temos um assunto muito mais sério a tratar.

Camus olhou preocupado para o noivo, afinal, para Milo nada era mais importante com o casamento.

- O que?

- Hyoga.

- Ele está bem? – Perguntou Camus se levantando da cadeira preocupado com o bem estar do filho.

Milo respirou fundo, pensando em como começar a contar tudo.

- Está, está... Sente-se que a história é longa.

Milo começou a narrar tudo, a briga no café da manhã e as coisas que Hyoga disse, o fato de ter lhe confessado que ele bateu tanto em Shun quanto no Jabu por puro ciúmes e o absurdo que fez com a atendente da empresa da banda, a amedrontando para prejudicar os planos do casamento.

Camus ouvia cada detalhe, observava a gesticulação exacerbada de Milo, suas alterações de voz e, por vezes, até pequenas lágrimas em seus olhos. Quando Milo terminou e olhou para Camus esperando uma reação se surpreendeu com gargalhadas.

- Hahahaha... Ah Milo, sua imaginação sempre me surpreende.

Milo que esperava que Camus ficasse doido com a notícia, que realmente achava que teria que segurá-lo até se acalmar, ficou de boca aberta olhando para o noivo.

- Você acha que estou brincando?

- Não meu amor, você está muito reativo com tudo isso do casamento. Hyoga passou por uma fase, mas jamais ameaçaria estuprar alguém... Isso tudo deve ser um mal entendido seu, que está nervoso por organizar toda essa recepção e...

Milo se levantou, colocou uma mão no cabelo e outra na cintura, indignado.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. Não acredita em mim?

- Calma Milo, sem drama...

- Como sem drama? Se você não acredita em mim...

- Calma Milo, e fale mais baixo, aqui é meu ambiente de trabalho! – Disse Camus, entre dentes.

- Calma nada! E estou pouco me lixando para isso. Se não quer acreditar em mim, ótimo, continue a criar esse projeto de monstro que tem na sua casa, não vou fazer parte disso!

- Milo, sente-se e converse direito!

- Não há o que conversar, você acha que inventei tudo...

- Eu não disse isso.

- Mas não acredita em mim.

Fez-se um silencio mortal, não, Camus não acreditava, era demais para sua cabeça. Milo, por sua vez, estava furioso.

Milo olhava para o teto, decidindo o que fazer, enquanto Camus olhava para ele preocupado com suas costumeiras explosões e reações impensadas. Milo pensava em esfregar as provas na cara de Camus, mas ao mesmo tempo não pensou que se não existia confiança aquela relação não tinha razão de ser.

- Acabou tudo.

- O que? – Perguntou um Camus atordoado.

- Se você não confia em mim, essa relação não tem sentido.

- Mas Milo, sua história... – Camus parou para medir as palavras e não chama-lo de maluco – Você não me trouxe nada palpável que comprove...

- Eu não preciso de provas, Camus. Ou você confia em mim ou não.

Milo disse, esperando uma resposta que não veio. Com o silencio do francês, virou as costas e se dirigiu até a porta.

- Milo, não faça isso.

- Eu já fiz...

- Milo, se sair por essa porta...

Milo saiu, deixando a ameaça não terminada de lado. Esqueceu na cadeira todas as provas que incriminavam Hyoga, assim como seu óculos escuros e chaves do carro. Mas não importava, não voltaria para pegar, andaria a pé.

Camus ficou, perplexo, como se houvesse levado um forte golpe.


	5. Capítulo V - Drama Queen

_Atualização rápida amiguinhos, lembrem de não apenas de xingar quando eu atraso, mas me agradecer atualizações rápidas com reviews em ambos os capítulos! Assim vocês incentivam a titia aqui a continuar postando _

**Capítulo V - Drama Queen**

A música tocava alto enquanto ele se escondia do mundo embaixo dos pesados edredons, enquanto ao lado estava uma garrafa de whiskye caro acompanhado de um copo deixado pela metade. Estava tudo largado, sujo, como se o local houvesse sido esquecido ao acaso.

Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado, já não tomava banho há dois dias, o travesseiro embebido em lágrimas. Não tinha fome, não tinha vontade de sair e a luz o incomodava de uma maneira terrível.

Seus únicos passatempos eram fumar um ou outro cigarro, hábito que custou a largar sob o crivo de Camus e as músicas depressivas que pareciam que foram escritas para aquele momento.

O telefone tocava o tempo todo, seus amigos queriam saber como ele estava, mas não perdia seu tempo atendendo. Naquele dia em especial se irritou e arrancou o telefone da tomada para acabar de vez com aquele toque irritante.

O drama do escorpiano era acompanhado pela voz de Celine Dion, ficando o lugar cada vez mais sujo e bagunçado. Mas Milo não se importava, apenas sentia a dor da perda de Camus, queria chorar tudo que tinha dentro de si até um dia, quem sabe, esquece-lo.

Camus, por sua vez, tentava passar a maior parte do tempo no trabalho. Tentava não pensar em Milo, mas era muito difícil, pegou o telefone por várias vezes para telefonar e não o fez – ele não iria sustentar ou apoiar aquela atitude explosiva, impulsiva e absolutamente imotivada do escorpiano.

Olhava vez ou outra para o canto de sua mesa, estavam lá a chave do carro de Camus e alguns documentos, um CD e uma câmera digital que o grego esqueceu e sequer buscou. Camus rodava a caneta entre os dedos pensando se devia ou não ir até lá devolver tudo e tentar conversar de uma maneira civilizada.

Nesse pensamento, Camus levantou uma sombrancelha falando consigo mesmo.

- Civilizada? Conversa civilizada? Com Milo?

Camus então colocou a mão na testa e continuou o trabalho, pensando no programa que faria com Hyoga naquela noite.

Diante dessa situação Hyoga se sentia vitorioso como nunca, saboreando cada segundo de seu tempo com Camus sozinho. Claro que tomava muito cuidado para não transparecer felicidade, sendo que vez ou outra comentava falsamente uma saudade de Milo.

**POV Camus**

O dia puxado de trabalho não foi o suficiente para desviar minhas atenções de Milo que até hoje ainda não percebeu a besteira que fez e nem sequer ligou pedindo desculpas. As vezes me sinto pai de dois adolescentes, antes foi um ataque de ciúmes de Hyoga, agora era a vez de Milo.

As vezes eu realmente sinto vontade de pegar Milo pelo colarinho e lhe dar em safanões, é difícil demais viver com um escorpiano. Difícil demais!

Bom, mas o ideal agora é eu deixa tudo isso de lado e ir até a casa daquele cabeça-dura colocar um pouco de juízo naquele raciocínio. Peguei as coisas que ele esqueceu na minha mesa e fui de carro até a casa dele.

Fiquei alguns minutos parado na frente da porta antes de bater e depois mais uns quinze minutos esperando alguém atender a porta. Me irritei com a demora e usei a cópia da chave que tinha para entrar.

Senti um baque, aquilo estava um caos, sujeira, lixo, roupas jogadas por todos os lados e uma escuridão horrível. Aquele cenário até excedia um pouco as melancólicas fossas de Milo, conhecidas por todos.

Foi quando olhei para o lado e vi que ele estava lá, jogado na cama desleixado, meu coração doeu bem fundo. Como ele podia fazer aquilo com ele mesmo? Eu corri para ele, engolindo seco.

- Milo, veja o seu estado... Vem aqui... – Eu disse tentando me aproximar para tirá-lo da cama.

- Saia daqui, eu não te deixei entrar.

- Milo, pare com isso... Não há motivo para...

Milo respirou fundo e, com muito custo, se sentou na cama e olhou dentro dos olhos de Camus com aquela cara de quem não comia e apenas chorava há dias.

- Camus, isso não é apenas uma briguinha. Isso é o final do nosso relacionamento, não havendo possibilidade de retorno. Você não confia em mim e isso não pode ser remediado.

- Milo, você como sempre infantil... Não há razão para...

- Chega! Eu te contei coisas sérias, que eu jamais inventaria, e você decidiu que eu inventei tudo, que entendi mal, que ando confundindo as coisas. Você que é infantil aqui, me propondo construir uma família com vocês. Pois eu te explico, a proposta de família era ser seu companheiro, e você não confia em mim com relação à educação do Hyoga, e provavelmente será o mesmo com outros filhos que tenhamos no futuro. Tudo que eu disse era a mais completa e pura verdade e acho que a minha palavra basta para você acreditar.

Camus olhava para Milo enquanto o grego fazia aquele discurso sem muita dicção, ele entendeu que aquilo não era uma briguinha como as outras e seu coração acelerou. Seria possível que todas aquelas coisas fossem verdade?

- Milo, por favor, eu quero conversar com você. Tudo que eu tenho agora são várias histórias sem pé nem cabeça vomitadas no meu escritório por você no meio do meu trabalho. Você não trouxe nada que comprove...

- E desde quando eu preciso provar o que eu falo para você? A minha palavra não basta?

Camus ficou em silencio, um silencio questionador. O que Milo dizia era verdade, Camus se deu conta que não acreditou no noivo e que aquilo era sério, mas ainda assim era uma história absurdamente fora da realidade.

- Milo, se você houvesse me trazido algo mais palpável...

- Eu levei Camus, inclusive, é isso que está na sua mão, mas se não confia em mim, nossa relação não faz sentido.

Camus olhou para as coisas que tinha na mão, uma chave, CD, câmera... Decidiu deixar tudo de lado e levantar Milo.

- Vamos falar disso mais tarde, agora você precisa de m banho, esse lugar precisa de ar e você vai comer.

Camus sentenciou, não ia continuar com aquela briga enquanto Milo mal tinha condições de falar. O empurrou até o banheiro e o enfiou no chuveiro, no quarto foi organizando tudo, jogando as roupas no cesto, pegando os restos de comida e cigarro e jogando no lixo e, por fim, despejando os restos de bebida na pia.

Rapidamente, colocou uma massa integral no fogão e fez um molho de tomate com tomates enlatados o mais rápido que pode.

Quando Milo saia do banho enrolado numa toalha, Camus abria todas as janelas para que a luz entrasse naquele lugar melancólico. Camus revirou os olhos pensando no quanto Milo era exagerado com suas emoções.

- Sente-se e coma.

- Camus, eu não quero conversar e...

- Eu também não, **a-pe-nas-co-ma**! – Camus ordenou com aquele tom autoritário que apenas ele tinha e que fazia Milo se arrepiar e obedecer.

Camus ficava olhando para o copo com agua enquanto Milo comia algo do prato que lhe foi preparado e após um longo silêncio disse:

- Eu não disse que você mentiu, Milo.

- Não acreditou em mim!

- Eu apenas disse que você poderia estar exagerando, que algum mal entendido poderia ter ocorrido. Você saiu correndo, impulsivo, terminando o noivado sem qualquer explicação maior.

- Ah Camus... Como pode olhar apenas o seu lado?

- Milo, vamos parar de nos acusar e conversar como adultos. Você vinha só reclamando de Hyoga e sempre que eu o via com você, ele estava o abraçando ou tentando agradá-lo. De repente você me chega com uma bomba atômica formada pelas histórias mais absurdas que já ouvi sobre ele...

- Você não enxerga o quanto esse menino é manipulador e dissimulado.

Camus respirou fundo e fez uma longa pausa, estava pensando sobre a possibilidade de tudo aquilo ser verdade. Por um lado duvidava, mas por outro achava estranho a rebeldia tão séria de Hyoga ter sumido após uma surra.

- Milo, eu acredito em você – Disse Camus pausado.

Nesse momento, os olhos e Milo se encheram de agua e ele se segurou para não chorar.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Eu apenas acho que você pode está exagerando um pouco, mas em nenhum momento, nem por um segundo, acho que você está mentindo.

Aquilo bastava para Milo, que estava preocupado com Hyoga e queria parar aquele festival de horrores antes que o loiro realmente prejudicasse alguém. Decidiu, então, a contragosto, levantar-se e deixar Camus decidir por si próprio.


End file.
